smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska vs. Ezra (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
As she let her wand glow in the sunlight, she brought it down and touched Ezra with it. Then, she walked over and touched the portal, making it able to go through. The crew rejoiced for her. "That was amazing, mon ami!" Felette clasped her hands together. "And to think," Eska twirled her hand, "I thought it wouldn't work!" "What do you mean by that?" Spiro asked her. "Well, I have ''been semi-browsing Papa's book," Eska stated. "Well, it ''did ''work!" Ezra exclaimed, "And I guess it's time for us to go." "Aw, already?" Beth pouted and put her arm around Bash, "But I just met my twin!" "Hey, look on the bright side!" Bash reminded Beth, "That portal will open anytime!" "And I was just getting interested in Felipe," Felette added, "Oh well. C'est la vie." "Best of luck to you, cherie," Felipe held her tight and kissed her cheek, "I hope you find someone as date-able as me." "Well, I have to admit," Spyra told Spiro, "You are pretty compatible." She held out her hand, "I hope we shall work together again in the future," Spiro shook it, "Same to you." "Um...bye," Britze shyly waved to Bronze. "Y-yea...see ya," Bronze awkwardly smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Penny," Benny coyly smiled. "Same with you, Benny," Penny shared his coy smile. Once Eska and Ezra met up, the two hugged each other farewell. "It was very awesome to see my twin," Eska stated. "A twin is a twin," Ezra added, chuckling at the thought. Once he released, he held his wand high, "But no matter where you are, we will be connected!" "To the core!" Eska held hers up and touched with Ezra's. The two giggled and they were separated. The Devereaux clan waved goodbye as they watched their counterparts walk through the portal. "Wait, Mono!" Mona chased after him, "What about us?" "I simply have Penny," Mono explained, "Now get your Benny." And off he went through the portal. Mona looked over at Benny and flipped her hair flirtatiously. "Yea, no." Eska pushed her away, "Why don't we head back to the campsite. And ''you can head home." Once they were back (and Mona was gone), they celebrated Eska's birthday normally while the sun set between the trees. "I have to admit," Eska smiled, "That was the best birthday surprise!" "Yea...quite an adventure," Spiro agreed, "But, maybe we should stick to the village next time and host a party there. With normal presents." "...Maybe," Britze toyed with her hair shyly. "Y-yes." Benny scooted closer towards Eska, "But she did an ''amazing ''job getting them home." "Oui!" Felipe agreed, "I even met the love of my life! Well...female counterpart at least." "Yea!" Eska exclaimed, "With the twins, a new car, and the chance to stand up against both Monas, I don't see how this day could get any better!" "I can," Benny blushed and placed a quick peck on Eska's cheek, "Happy Birthday, Eska." As Eska's face turned red and her glasses fogged up, the others giggled. Eska smiled awkwardly at Benny then stood up and exclaimed, "This is the best birthday EVER!" The End Previous Category:Eska vs. Ezra chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story